


Life essentials and Senses Overloaded

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles Written to the challenge "Bucket List"<br/>What are on Starsky's bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life essentials and Senses Overloaded

**Life Essentials**

 

Captain Hardin, who taught Interview and Interrogation, came up with questions that had nothing to do with what he lectured on, but the answers held the very essence of the living.

"Huh?" Starsky seemed to be distracted as usual during class, and Hutch had no idea how his curly haired roommate monkeyed around and then scored well in exams.

"Bucket list. Five things. One minute," Hutch summarized.

"Just one addition to my previous four."

Within less than a minute Starsky completed his list and was out of the classroom.

Hutch had to take a peek.

_Toothpaste, soap, shaver, towel, KY._

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************8

 

**Senses Overloaded**

 

Starsky skimmed through the newspaper while Hutch watered his plants out on the porch.

"Life is too short," Hutch said.

Setting the newspaper aside, Starsky stretched his arms over the wooden bench.

"You have only one shot at life." Hutch removed dead leaves off his Aglaonema plant.

Starsky turned around to face Hutch.

"You should expand your senses, Starsk."

Starsky's eyes roamed, slowly, from Hutch's head to toe.

"Should push your capabilities to another level." Hutch wiped his hands over his pants.

Starsky expanded, and knew where he'd push his capabilities within the next hour of his life.


End file.
